SquidClone
SquidClone SquidClone was accidentally created by Sandy Cheeks in 2132. After he was created, he built himself a house which looks like Squidward's but upside down. Later that year, Squidward tried to kill him, but failed because of SpongeBob. Later in 2135, Sandy cloned SpongeBob and SquidClone didn't like all the attention SpongeBob's clone was getting. This led to a battle which SquidClone won. In 2141, his house burned down and he ended up moving in with SpongeBob. A year later SpongeClone teamed up with Squidward to kill him, but failed. In Mr. Craps' Survivor, he took fifth place overall, doing better than almost everyone. In 2143 he opened a successful ice cream shop and had many adventures there. That same year, a hitman hired by Squidward killed him. He was brought back to life and became close friends with Squidward. When SpongeBob was killed he spoke at the funeral along with Patrick. They both rejoiced when SpongeBob came back. During the events of WW4 he went by SC instead of SquidClone. He also played a key role throughout the WW4 story arc. During Season 87, he fought against the Access’ leader, the General multiple times. However in their final battle the Commander killed the General and mind controlled SC an Mr. Craps. Season 88 focused on SC’s mental struggle, specifically in the episodes "Happiness Doesn't Exist", "Reality", and "End Game". He played a key role in Season 88, appearing the second most amount of times during the season behind only SpongeBob. In the Season 89 premier, he dropped of the grid and came back in the mid season finale. He didn't return until Season 90, where he fought the final battle against the Access and lead Bikini Bottom to victory. However while he was gone the events of "Off the Grid" took place. Throughout Season 90 he had many fights against Elliot Ross, the leader of the Access. It ended with him sacrificing himself to save everybody in the ocean, but he was brought back to life in Season 91. In Season 91, he participated in the Impractical SpongeBob challenge and got no thumbs down. In the events of SquidClone 11, he reopened his ice cream shop. In SquidClone 12 he celebrated Christmas, and put on a Christmas Talent Show. It was revealed in "Erving to the Future!" that in 2165 that him and SpongeBob briefly took control of the world since all the other world leaders died. In an alternate universe in 2144 him and Squidward moved to an apartment in New Kelp City and the spin-off series "Roommates" began. In 2144, Squidward went back to college and SquidClone decided to go as well. Later, in 2145, he got a job. In April of 2146, he proposed to his girlfriend Tina Feller and they got married later that year. Appearances SpongeBob Fanon Series as SquidClone Season 75 14b - SquidClone Season 76 12b - SquidClone 2 Season 77 17a - SquidClone vs. SpongeClone Pt. 1 17b - SquidClone vs. SpongeClone Pt. 2 18 - Adventures in Non-Canon Territory Season 81 7 - I Will Survive Season 83 19a - SquidClone 4 Season 84 24a - SquidClone 5 29a - Patrick's Palace 36a - Mr. Crap's Revenge 37b - Erving to the Future! Season 85 4a - Mr. Craps Loves TV, Part One 4b - Mr. Craps Loves TV, Part Two 6a- Mr. Craps Loves TV, Part Five 21b - This Show is Still On? 22b - SquidClone 6 28b - SquidClone 7 31b - Guilty as Charged, Part One 32a - Guilty as Charged, Part Two Season 86 3a: SquidClone 8 4a: Fool Me Thrice 4b: Mr. Craps at Court 16a: Just End This Show 17b: Death in Bikini Bottom, Part One 18a: Death in BIkini Bottom, Part Two 18b: Death in Bikini Bottom, Part Three 20a: I'm Back! 21b: SquidClone 9 27a: ZombieBob InfectedPants 28b: A Bad Review 31a: Remembering SquidClone (Last appearance as a main cast member) 33a: Xerox (First appearance as a guest star) Season 91 6b: SquidClone 10 8b: Bepis 11a: John's Candy Store 11b: A Life in a Day 2 14: Impractical SpongeBob 15: The Documentary Sponge 17: Patrick-Man and the Rodent 19b: Cuddle E. Hugs 3 22b: Soft Pink 23a: Sportz? 3 24b: SpongeFan WikiaPants 25a: Forgotten 2 Season 92 2a: The Pie of Lies 2b: Saturday Night Lime 5a: Patrick Jr.'s Full House 5b: The Fluffsty Krab 7a: Memetastic Voyage 9: Impractical SpongeBob 2 12b: Story Arcs are Stupid 13a: Continuing the Arc 13b: Sandy Star 17a: SquidClone 11 18: SpongeBob Breaks Time 19a: PatChat 19b: Erving to the Future II 24a: The SpongeBob Mafia 28a: Ancient Art of the Squid 37: 123, Conch Street Season 93 3a: Dimension H Encore, Part One 3b: Dimension H Encore, Part Two 4a: Dimension H Encore, Part Three 4b: Dimension H Encore, Part Four 6a: Mayor SpongeBob 8b: The Comedy Star 12b: Doctor SquidClone 13a: SquidClone 12 14: Dimension H Finale SpongeBob Fanon Series as SC Season 87 2: The Deadly Duo 3b: Where Are They All Now? 4a: Risk and Reward 5a: Food Shortage 6b: Attack the Access! 7a: Flashbacks 8a: The Massacre of Fort Intelligence 11b: Access Strikes Back 13a: Once in a High Noon 14a: Bloody Christmas, Part One 14b: Bloody Christmas, Part Two 15a: Aftermath 15b: MermaidOof and BarnacleBoi: Heroes of War 16a: Shoot to Kill 17: Heads Will Roll 21: Enter: The General 22: Shifting the Tables Season 88 1b: Bull-it 2a: Operation: Extinction 2b: Powers 3: Choices 4: Nazi Gone Crazy 6a: The Devestator 6b: Say Your Prayers 7: This is the Real Battle 9b: Reign of the Access 10: Happiness Doesn’t Exist 11: The Plan 12-13: Reality 15a: Just Call Me 15b: Romeo and Juliet 16a: Revival Essence 18a: Sing a Song of War 18b: Back with a Vengeance 19a: The Truth Hurts 19b: Stung 20a: The Battle of Jellyfish Fields, Part One 20b: The Battle of Jellyfish Fields, Part Two 21a: Prisoner 21b: The Good, The Bad, and The Writers 22a: Fight, Fight, Fight! 22b: It's Game Time 23: End Game Season 89 1a: Off the Grid 13a: The Return 13b: That Darn Leg! 14: Battle of Galleon Pass 15b: Mind Control 16a: We Got Guns 17a: The Big Injury 18a: Guess Who's Back, Pt. 1 18b: Guess Who's Back, Pt. 2 19: Who's the April Fool? 20b: Retirement Stories 21a: Bunker Intelligence 22a: The Battle of Rock Bottom, Part One 22b: The Battle of Rock Bottom, Part Two 23a: The Battle of Rock Bottom, Part Three 23b: SpongeBob's Last Stand 2 24a: Are You Ready? 24b: Infinity Clan 25: Sacrifices Have to Be Made 26: The All-Out War Begins Season 90 1a: Reign 1b: Hoopla's Storage Unit 3b: No Way Out 4: Look Out! 5b: Appeasement 6a: The Access' Plans 7b: Hidden in the Cellar 8b: On the Run 2 10: Running From the Access 11a: Elliot's Agenda 12b: The Nuclear Experiment 13a: The Ross Family 15: Discovery, Distress, Destruction 16a: The Promise 17b: The Killing Game 18: Goose Chase 19b: Population Zero 20a: The Sound of Breaking Glass 20b: Survivors 21b: Who Shot SC? 22: Broken Relations 23b: Patch's Mission 24a: Bikini Bottom Brawl 24b: Clan Initiation 25-26: Ready, Set, Go! (Temporary Death) Roommates Literally every episode Off the Grid Literally every episode Other Appearances * Zero Plot Whatsoever * SquidClone (spin-off) Video Games * Roommates: The Game (Playable Character) * Super Smash Bros. SBFW (Trophy) Gallery Smile squidward by animalsss-d5adnhm.png|You seen this before.|link=SquidClone Roommates Logo.png|The show he's in.|link=Roommates RoomMatesLOGOHD.png|The new version of the show's logo by Jasbre. Rumbletsquidward.png|Um, that's not SquidClone. Squidclone9.png Squidclone8.png Squidclone7.png Squidclone6.png Squidclone5.png Squidclone4.png Squidclone3.0.png Squidclone3.png Squidclone2.png Squidclone.png RoommatesSEASON5Alt.png Season90ALT.jpg Hair Squidward.jpg|SquidClone with purple hair Squidclone10.png Squidclone11.png Rumblesquidclone.png|SBFW Rumble Squidclone12.png Drsquidclone.png Trivia * In "Adventures in Non-Canon Territory," he briefly appears to talk with SpongeBob * In "I Will Survive" and "Mr. Crap's Revenge," he gets taken out of both competitions right away ** This is ironic considering he makes it to the final five in "Mr. Craps Loves TV, Part Two ** It's also ironic because in both episodes Sandy is taken out next * In the season 84 episode, "Erving to the Future", he and SpongeBob have taken over the world. ** Their rise to power plays out across seasons 87 - 90 during World War IV. They briefly rule the world in season 91, but Erving stops them. ** The episode itself doesn't give any spoilers about the story arc during seasons 87 - 90. * He makes a brief cameo in "Waterfall" as a specator * In "Mr. Craps Loves TV, Part Five," he is the judge that sends Mr. Craps to prison * In "SquidClone 6," he opens an ice cream shop which becomes his main place of appearances in future episodes. ** In "SquidClone 7," SpongeClone builds a rival business. * He was killed and brought back to life in the events of "Guilty as Charged" * He played an important role in the second half of the "Life Attempt" story arc. * His spin-off show "Roommates" takes place in an alternate universe where the events of season 76 - 86 actually happened. * During the events of WW4 he teams up with Mr. Craps to help stop the Access. * In the Season 90 finale, "Ready, Set, Go!" he is killed in a finale battle against Elliot Ross, but returns in a new form in Season 91. ** He returns in "SquidClone 10". * He is one of two Squidward-like characters to debut in the fanon series in 2018, the other being Fluffward. * In the special "Impractical SpongeBob," he got no thumbs down. ** Erving and SpongeBob got 1 thumbs down during the team challenge and Patrick got 2 causing him to lose. * In "SquidClone 11," he finally reopens his ice cream shop. * He appears as an assist trophy in Super Smash Bros. SBFW. * RedDragon2515 maked a spin-off named after him. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:2018 Category:Purple133 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Blues Category:Roommates Category:SquidClone characters